The End of Me
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: :: Usagi x Michiru :: yuri, shoujoai, character death, dark/angst; "I care nothing for what you have to say, just do what you have to do. My life means nothing to me anymore." She whispered. "My life means nothing at all if she is gone." Re-Posted


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon. Raj'iik the Illusioner is mine and mine alone. Any and all similarities between him and any other character are purely coincidental. Thanks go out to Artistia for granting me permission to use the names Assana and Selia. Go read her story "Dreaming A New Destiny." It's easily one of the greatest Usagi x Michiru stories I have ever read. Credit is also given to SeventhSanctum dot com for the inspiration behind the ritual chants recited by Sailor Neptune in the third flashback sequence.

**

* * *

**

**The End of Me**

_'Take away your broken misery  
I cannot wait to erase your memory  
This love, This love is gonna be the end of me.'_

_

* * *

_

Neptune stood unmoving as a stone at the scene before her. At what she had done. And the realization that it had all been in vain. The Moon Kingdom lay in ruins. The broken and bloodied, burnt and marred corpses of the fallen, both human and youma alike, littered the ground. Blood congealed in massive pools and puddles, making the ground sticky, the grass slippery, and the dirt into a black cherry colored mud. The Palace lie stretched out before her, little more than a smoking, smoldering ruin of marble, wood, and glass. Scattered among the various bodies, Neptune had spotted the other Outers. Uranus and Saturn lay dead among piles of youma blown to pieces around them. As she walked past them toward the front stairs, she saw the broken forms of the Inners. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were all dead. Cut down by the unforgiving, unrelenting, and unending waves of youma that she had let loose. Inside the ruined Palace, in the Great Hall, she saw what had stopped the invasion. The body of Neo-Queen Selenity sat slumped slightly in her throne. She had seen the bright flash of Silver Light blaze through the Solar System, even safe and shielded from it as she was from her hidden location. But it didn't matter.

So much pain.

So much death.

So much heartbreak and suffering and tears.

All of it in vain.

For the plans that they had made together had gone to waste the very moment she had unlocked the Unholy Gate. She just hadn't realized it until she saw exactly the price that was paid for what was supposed to be their freedom. This was not what she wanted. This was not what they desired. She never meant for it to go this far. It wasn't supposed to spread to the Moon Kingdom. She slowly dropped to her knees; her arms fell limp at her side, the Deep Sea Triton slipping from her hand to clatter onto the white marble floor. The shock was so much, the pain so unbearable, that she could not even summon the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

* * *

'_She's banished you from seeing me for anything other than required formal meetings, Assana. To be caught would mean exile at best, and certain death at worst!'_

'_I would do anything to be with you, my Selia.'_

'_Oh Assana. I wish there was some way we could be free of our destinies. Some way that we might be together as I know in my heart we were meant to be. I love you so much yet I am promised to some man I have never met.'_

'_Do you mean that?'_

'_Mean what?'_

'_If there were a way to be freed, would you?'_

'_Yes! I love you so much I can't live without you! Being away from you is slowly killing me inside!'_

'_I know of a way…but to follow through with it might put us in grave peril.'

* * *

_

Princess Serenity lay on the cold marble floor at the base of a support pillar. She looked like she was merely asleep. Her snow white dress was still pristine, her make-up she had applied that morning still untouched. Neptune gently lifted her up into her lap, stroking her hair. She gently shook her, trying to wake her up even though she knew that she was sleeping eternally. Holding Serenity's cooling body close to her chest, she slowly rocked back and forth. Her eyes were blank. Nothing seemed to be working properly. Everything was going wrong. Her mind was silent, her thoughts unmoving. What had happened? It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The youma was supposed to infiltrate the Earth Palace only. Raj'iik had been explicitly ordered to plant the seeds of doubt of the engagement between Endymion and Serenity into Endymion's parents. Where had it all fallen apart? How had the legions been let loose when she had re-sealed the Unholy Gate? Why did they have to attack her love? Why did they take her moon, her Selia, from her?

* * *

'_Are you sure you want to do this?'_

'_Run it through one more time, Assana? Please?'_

'_I'll use my family's Deep Sea Triton to travel into the Negaverse. The Unholy Gate will only be unlocked for a split second, enough for me to summon the youma Raj'iik the Illusioner. I'll use the Triton's power to subdue him and seal the Gate behind us.'_

'_Are you sure it will have the power to do that?'_

'_I'm positive. It's one of the oldest Talismans in existence, second only to the Ginzuishou. There won't be any way for the Gate or any of the youma that might be behind it to stop me. Raj'iik will be out through the gates and they'll shut behind him before any others have a chance to react.'_

'_And then you'll order him to plant the false information in to the King and Queen of Earth?'_

'_Yes. They'll never know the difference. They'll repeal the engagement between Endymion and you.'_

'_What about the Treaty? Our marriage was supposed to be the tie that made the peace treaty between the Earth and the Moon solidified.'_

'_Raj'iik will make sure that they push for the Treaty anyway. It'll be signed and ratified, don't worry.'_

'_What about the Imperial Order against you?'_

'_Once the engagement is retracted, your mother should retract the Imperial Order as well. Delphia should help with that. She's always been on our side.'_

'_Does she know of any of this?'_

'_No. It is risky enough to attempt as is. If I'm caught, or if I fail, I want as few people to know of it as possible. Should that happen, I beg of you, please remain silent.'_

'_But I…'_

'_Please! You must promise me this!'_

'_I promise. I love you, my Assana. Be safe.'_

'_I will. I love you too, my dear Selia.'

* * *

_

Pluto looked up at the Gates of Time, having heard the mournful wails of what sounded like machinery grinding to an unnatural halt. Frowning, she turned and extended her Time Staff toward the Gates, the Garnet Orb glowing with a deep purple light. Something wasn't right. That's when the massive surge of a time shift threw her off her feet. The shimmering surface of the Gates turned blood red, casting a haunting shine through the darkness. Pluto's confused look turned to one of shock and horror as the images blasted deep into her mind. The Moon Kingdom was no more. Most of the Inner planets lie in ruin, Earth being the only one left though itself heavily scarred and battered. Billions were dead. A trickle of blood dripped down out of her nose as her head pounded, the visions spinning faster and harder, hammering furiously at her mind and emotions. She gripped her staff harder, the Garnet Orb shone brighter and brighter, taking on a high-pitched tone as she forced her power through the focus and into the Gates. Where was the epicenter? What had caused this? All the Inner Senshi were gone. Sophia, Delphia, Aydan, Brigette; all had died defending the Moon Kingdom, Sailors Saturn and Uranus were gone as well; Anastasia and Zephyra, their lives cut short before their time. Nereida was…hold on, where was Sailor Neptune? Focusing on this missing piece of the puzzle, her Orb flashed as she searched. A burst of dark light flew from out the Gates knocking her off her feet, her staff dropping to the floor. No…oh no…say it wasn't so. The images flowed through her mind…

* * *

_The darkness was infinite. But she was not afraid._

_The evil was powerful. But her love made her stronger._

_The freezing corruption was painful. But she felt only pleasant warmth._

_The Deep Sea Triton glowed a furious blue-white as Nereida raised it above her head, transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune. The Unholy Gate stood ominously before her, stretching up some fifty meters tall and over thirty meters wide. The swirling portal in its center gave off a tranquil purple light. Neptune stretched out her arm, pointing the Triton at the gates. Her eyes shut as she began to chant in a whispered breath. A rune Pentacle appeared beneath her, power flowing up through the air around her and making her hair and fuku wave slightly in the breeze. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated harder, extending her will out of her body and into the Triton, fuelling it with her desire as well as the love she felt for her Selia. Her eyes flew open as she stared at the Gate._

'_Seven Souls of Malice! Hear my cry for I invoke the Cursed Souls' Sacrament of Chains! Reach forth from the depths of Hades and release the seal upon these Unholy Gates! I call upon you now, my chosen servant. Hear my summons and obey for the power of Neptune and the Deep Sea Triton compel you! Raj'iik the Illusioner, come forth from beyond the Gates! Your master commands it!_'

_The Triton glowed a deep midnight blue as it flared into life once again. A dull thud followed by the low rolling of thunder echoed through the night as the tranquil purple of the Unholy Gate gave forth to a raging maelstrom of burning red. A light flashed out of it and slammed into the ground before Neptune. Just as quickly as it did, she chanted again; the Pentacle beneath her slowly spinning into a Pentagram._

'_By the Nobility of Neptune and the Cleansing Waters of her oceans, I, Eternal Sailor Neptune and Princess Nereida call upon the Blessed Spirits' Communion of Binding! Come down with the avenging fury of Heaven and place the Seal of Light's Dawn upon these Unholy Gates! Cast back the shadows once again and safeguard our home from the evils held within. Hear my call and lend me aid for the power of Neptune and the Deep Sea Triton are at your side!'_

_The Triton's light switched from a midnight blue into a bright golden light as three beams of light shot out from it, impacting the pillars and lintel that made up the Gates. Another thud followed by the crashing sound of the sea echoed in the shadows of the Triton. The red maelstrom slowly turned back into its former purple whirlpool. Exhaustion and relief simultaneously flooded through her body, her arm holding the Triton growing weak as she let it drop to her side. Looking down in front of her, knelt at her feet was a youma; one not quite like she had seen before. It was small, for a youma and quite human in appearance. Pale skin was covered in a light sand-colored sleeveless tunic; baggy pantaloons adorned his legs, beige in color, while his feet were bare. A red silk headband held back its long white hair. Swirling black tattoos that resembled smoke trails wound their way clear down his left arm and around his hand and fingers._

'_You called, my master. I am happy to oblige whatever your request may be.' Came a silky smooth male voice._

'_Raj'iik the Illusioner?'_

_The man stood up and smiled a rather innocent smile, nodding slightly. His eyes glowed a pale red. Neptune was determined not to let this one trait of the youma's true heritage disturb her nor let his disarming manner fool her. No matter how passive he may appear to be, at his very core he was still a youma. To underestimate him could wind up being a very fatalistic mistake indeed. Her grip on the Triton tightened once again._

'_I have a mission requiring your rather unique talents…'_

'_A mission you say? And what pray tell might one of the great Sailor Senshi need the meager services of Raj'iik for?'_

'_Walk with me and I will fill you in…'_

_Neptune turned and moved away, the youma following her quietly and without protest. She failed to notice the tiny satchel left behind where Raj'iik had knelt. It shimmered silently in a chameleon-like way out of existence. Seven sinister orange eyes opened in the dark, as the beast awakened. It remained silent however, knowing that if detected, the Deep Sea Triton could easily banish it once again behind the gates. It had waited for a thousand years. It could wait a thousand seconds more…_

_

* * *

_

Sailor Pluto stood back up on shaky legs. She couldn't believe it. Princess Nereida had dared try to defy Fate itself! Destiny and Fate were two things that one simply did not attempt to change for they had a way of evening out the score rather cruelly. She turned back toward the Gates of Time. There was no choice. With Anastasia gone in this time, she would have to use the Gates to accomplish her mission now, and in doing so seal her own fate. The Silence must still be called, even if it was with a different time period's Glaive.

* * *

Neptune had lost all track of time. Nothing meant anything to her anymore, except for the extinguished spark of life she held in her arms. A sound pierced the eerie dark. Two sets of footfalls walking slowly and in tandem toward her. She knew who it was. She didn't even bother to look up.

"I care nothing for what you have to say, just do what you have to do. My life means nothing to me anymore." She whispered. "My life means nothing at all if she is gone. Gods it was never supposed to end like this."

The shorter woman turned to look at Pluto questioningly.

"Your memories will be completely wiped away. You will have no recollection of what has happened here. No one will have any recollection of these events when this is all said and done. Not even myself." Pluto began, "What should have been will replace what has been. No form of punishment that anyone left could do to you would suffice more than what you are feeling now. Forevermore shall you be bonded to another. But silently, without your knowledge of whom it seeks, your heart will yearn for her. Your soul will cry out in agony for its other half. Only when Serenity comes to you, shall your heart cease to suffer; only when she seeks you out shall your soul find relief." Pluto said quietly, a tear slipping down her face at the knowledge of the unimaginable torment that would haunt this woman without her even consciously aware of it.

The shorter woman stepped up behind Neptune even as Pluto disappeared through a space-time distortion back to the Gates to finish her part of the end.

As the Silence Glaive's blade fell forward, powered by the swing of the pole held by the young woman, a single tear escaped her eye and splashed upon the cheek of the one she held in her arms.

"…Selia…forgive me…"

All was blanketed in the cradling arms of silence, as the powers of death and rebirth flooded through the Solar System.

* * *

_'Everything I gave is wasted  
I'm not the one who's suffocating  
This love, This love is gonna be the end of me.'_

_-Apocalyptica_

**The End**_  
_

* * *

A/N – I pretty much blame RadiantBeam for making me begin to get ideas spawning inside my head for fanfiction stories based on music I listen to. This was inspired by 'End of Me' by Apocalyptica. Unfortunately the stuffcoat shirts deleted the original post. Cause it contained the chorus lyrics for the song, 3 lines at the start, 3 lines at the end. Re-edited and reposted. Go listen to the song while you read the fic. It'll make sense.


End file.
